Goal: To develop, implement and evaluate an innovative educational program to prepare registered nurses for an extended role in the delivery of primary health care. Objective #1: To recruit and select a limited number of registered nurses and to prepare them for an extended practice role. Objective #2: To organize a faculty of physicians, nurses and others who are: (a) interested in the development of an extended role for the nurse; (b) capable of participating in clinical teaching; and, (c) willing to engage in a collaborative effort. Objective #3: To develop and implement a curriculum designed to prepare family nurse practitioners. Objective #4: To delineate those primary health care tasks which have been performed by physicians and which could be performed by prepared nurse practitioners. Objective #5: To analyze the attrition experienced during the program. Objective #6: To explore the changes required in medical and nursing practice laws which would legitimize family nurse practitioners. Objective #7: To study the employment market for FNPs in Indiana. Objective #8: To prepare for a continuation of this PRIMEX program at Indiana University after Federal support has terminated.